The Perfect Guy
by Shorty
Summary: well after shorty got off her lazy butt she decided to write something new...Sora meets someone new after her and Tai have made a decision about their relationship.
1. Default Chapter Title

The Perfect Guy  
Part 1  
  
Disclaimer: So sad, she was so young. She just had to do it though. She just had to write another disclaimer. Poor, poor Shorty. She never said that she owned Digimon and never will own Digimon. That poor, poor girl. Poor Me!  
  
* Author's notes are in asterisks and I tend to cuss so if you don't like it don't complain and read the no cussing version. Also, this is not the sequel to "Not Enough". *  
  
  
Okay so things weren't exactly going perfectly for Tai and Sora. I mean they both liked each other but, damn it they were best friends! I mean who wants to make out with their best friend??? So they both decided it was best to ignore their feelings and carry on as if nothing had ever happened.   
  
One sweet sunny day Sora was taking a stroll in the park, she then took a seat on a bench. Sora needed time to think.   
  
"Was that the best thing? For real??? In my head it's right but my heart says no. Damn it why does love have to be so confusing?" Sora thought to her self.  
  
"What's wrong?" a voice said. Sora looked up to find an extremely yummy hottie!!! He had dark brown hair with blond highlights at the tips. He was about a head and a bit taller than Sora. God was he a hottie! Damn was he fine!!!  
  
"A beautiful girl like you shouldn't look so sad. It breaks my heart to see such a pretty face look so miserable. Is there anything I could do to mend your broken heart?" he said.  
  
Sora couldn't help but blush, blush very bad actually.  
"How did you know my heart was breaking?" Sora asked.  
  
"You look so sad, so innocent. Only the heart could do such damage but also bring the happiness that once existed," he explained.  
  
"How rude of myself I have not introduced myself, I am Mattaki Kichi, my friends call me Taki though," Taki said.  
  
"I'm Sora," Sora introduced. This guy was unbelievable!!! Damn was he fine and also he was so sweet and romantic!!! She really needed someone right now and he was right here!   
  
"Would you like to go out sometime, perhaps for a cappuccino? Just to get a smile on your face, I know the heart takes time to heal. The last thing I would want to do is rush you into something you're not ready for yet," Taki said.  
  
"That'd be nice," Sora said.  
  
* * *  
  
"Tai, dinner!" Mrs. Kamiya called. Tai was inside his room, not playing video games or supposedly doing his homework. He was simply just lying on his bed in deep thought.  
  
"I thought this is what I wanted, I thought this was what was right. If so, why the hell am I having an urge to break down and cry? Damn it this is fucking up my head! I am so screwed over!! It's like my heart has been ripped in two!" Tai thought, damn he was having a mental breakdown.  
  
"Tai!!!" Kari yelled.  
  
"What?!?!" Tai yelled suddenly, zooming his head to the left and right.  
  
"Time for dinner," Kari said sweetly.  
  
"I'm not really in the mood," Tai explained.  
  
"Tai, I know you need to be alone with this whole thing with Sora, but I want you to remember that I'll be here for you too. Also if you're looking more along the lines of some advice on girls there's always Matt," Kari suggested.  
  
"Thanks Kari. I'll think about it, but first I need some air. I'm going out okay?" Tai said and grabbed his jacket.  
  
"Alright," Kari said and Tai walked out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Sora and Taki were in a deep conversation. Talking about everything, from school to soccer to friends to …Tai!!! While they were on that subject… damn guess who just so happen to pop in! Tai himself!  
  
"What the fuck??? Who the freak is that guy with Sora?!?! Okay chill Tai chill, there's got to be a logical explanation for this," Tai thought.   
  
"We're really good friends, the best actually but I really liked him a lot. Our friendship was the most important thing to us so we decided not to have a relationship. It was the hardest thing that I ever had to go through. When will it stop hurting?" Sora said and broke into gentle tears. Taki took Sora in his strong arms and comforted her.   
  
"I feel so safe and warm in his arms. I've only known him for a day and I feel so special right now. This seems right," Sora thought to herself and held on to him tighter.  
  
Tai was close by and witnessed the whole damn thing, at that exact moment his heart ripped into now four pieces.   
  
"Oh God, I need to get away, just away from here. Oh God," Tai said and ran out of the café.   
  
And to make matters worse, Sora now believes that she and Taki have a chance. Perhaps this may not turn out the way many of you have anticipated.  
  
End of Part 1  
  
Sooo that really sucked ass…oh well I don't have many good ideas right now but oh well I might as well keep you people entertained right??? That was a bit short too…  
  
Send comments to shortythebunny@yahoo.com  
http://animfiction.cjb.net  
icq: 44473419  



	2. Default Chapter Title

The Perfect Guy  
Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: Shorty doesn't own Digimon!!! Leave poor Shorty alone!   
  
* Author's notes are in asterisks and I tend to cuss so if you don't like it don't complain and read the no cussing version. *  
  
  
Tai just had to leave, his insides felt as if they were tearing apart, eating his heart alive. He tried to tear his eyes away from them but couldn't help but look. But then the un-expectable happened…Sora leaned to Taki and kissed him on the lips, passionately.   
  
"Why am I doing this? Is it because I'm vulnerable right now? Or is it because I like him? I've only known him for a day and I feel as if I've known him my whole life. I've opened up to someone I hardly know and right now I'm kissing him!!!" Sora thought.  
  
They broke apart a few seconds later.   
  
"I'm sorry," Sora said.  
  
"No, it's quite alright. I wanted to do that since I saw your lovely face this afternoon," Taki said   
  
Sora began blushing and then asked Taki out for another night totally unaware that Tai was standing near by, watching everything.  
  
"Who the fuck does she think she is??? Who the fuck does he think he is??? Holy shit I just can't believe what I saw. How could she…" Tai trailed off out of thought. Completely unaware that his eyes were beginning to water * Awww! I love guys who can cry!!! * When Tai realized it he ran out of the café.  
  
"I can't believe I let her get to me," Tai thought and wiped away his tears. "I can do perfectly fine without Sora, she can go jump his ass and I don't care."  
  
Tai walked off into the park, he needed some alone time. He glanced over at the café, which was still in view. He saw Sora and the ass giving each other a kiss goodbye and walked their separate ways. It pained him so to see them kiss, right there but she was never really his.   
  
"Oh God the ass is coming towards the park, I better leave before I kill him," Tai thought to himself and got up and headed home.   
  
On his way he saw what seemed to be Taki and a girl who isn't Sora!!! "What the fuck??? Who is that chick he's with?" Tai wondered.   
  
Tai kept his eyes on the pair, watching every move they made. He knew spying was wrong but so was cheating on someone if that was the deal. Taki leaned over to the girl and gave her a long passionate kiss. So it turned out that Taki was using Sora, he was a player!!!   
  
"What a little asshole! I have to tell Sora!" Tai thought and went off in the direction of Sora's apartment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora heard a knock at her door and went to go answer it to her surprise she found Tai.   
  
"Tai! What are you doing here?" Sora asked.  
  
"Sora I saw that guy you were kissing in the café kissing another girl at the park!" Tai blurted out.  
  
"What? You saw us? You were spying on us?" Sora yelled.  
  
"I didn't spy! I went out for a walk and I see you sucking face with this ass hole!" Tai exclaimed.  
  
"His name is Taki and he's not an ass hole!" Sora cried.  
  
"Then why the hell was he making out with that chick I saw at the park?!?" Tai exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Sora asked softly.  
  
"Yeah you heard me I saw him kissing another girl in the park!" Tai said.  
  
"It couldn't have been him he said that he didn't have a girlfriend," Sora said.  
  
"I'm sorry Sora," Tai said.  
  
"Well don't be because it's not true, good night Tai," Sora said and shut the door in his face.  
  
"It's not true, it's not true, it couldn't have been him. Tai's just jealous," Sora thought to herself.   
  
  
End of Part 2  
  
Okay this fic really sucks!!!! Sorry =(   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

The Perfect Guy  
Part 3  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon! Would you like it blown up in 50-meter letters?  
  
* Author's notes are in asterisks. I also tend to swear a bit so read the no cuss version and don't complain *  
  
  
Sora didn't get any sleep last night; she couldn't get her mind off Taki and what Tai had said.  
  
"What if he really did kiss another girl and just used me for fun? What is Tai was right all along and I was just a bitch?" Sora thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What if that guy I saw wasn't really Taki, damn now I seem like a jealous asshole!" Tai thought.  
  
"Tai are you okay?" Kari asked.  
  
"What? Oh yeah great. I'm going to go for a walk," Tai said.  
  
"Again? Tai I'm worried about you," Kari admitted.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be okay," Tai said and gave Kari a hug. He said goodbye and then walked out the door.  
  
"Bye," Kari said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora was sitting on the bench at the park where she met Taki, they had planned to met each other there that afternoon. There was a figure in the distance, was it him? No it was…Tai?  
  
"Tai? What is he doing here? He must have overheard our discussions at the café and decide to spy on us. No he wouldn't do that, would he?" Sora thought.  
  
"Sora?" Tai said. "Perfect, she's exactly who I wanted to see," Tai thought.  
  
"What are you doing here Tai?" Sora asked him. "Great it's Tai!" Sora thought.  
  
"I needed some air, I needed sometime to think what about you?" Tai asked. "She's probably here to see her lover," Tai guessed.  
  
"I'm suppose to meet Taki," Sora explained.  
  
"I think I saw him over there," Tai pointed out. "As I suspected." Tai thought.  
  
"Can you take me there?" Sora asked.  
  
"Fine," Tai said coldly. "She obviously doesn't want to talk to me," Tai thought. Tai led her towards the fountain where he thought he saw Taki.   
  
"No one's here," Sora pointed out.  
  
"I think I'm aware of that, maybe he went to go meet you," Tai said. "What does she think I am stupid? I can see that no one's here!" Tai thought.  
  
"Yeah," Sora said.  
  
"I hear something," Tai whispered.  
  
"What? Wait so do I," Sora whispered. "What is that?" Sora wondered.  
  
It seemed like something or someone was in the bushes.  
  
"It's over there," Tai pointed out.  
  
"Let's check it out," Sora said. She and Tai headed over to the bushes but only to find nothing.  
  
"I was sure I heard something," Tai said. "I hope I'm not going crazy or anything," Tai hoped.  
  
"So did I, wait I'm hearing it again," Sora exclaimed. "There it is again, what the hell is that?!" Sora wondered.  
  
"Damn it where the freak is it coming from?" Tai asked. "This is starting the freak me out," Tai thought.  
  
"Over there behind the trees, I think," Sora said.  
  
Sora and Tai walked over to the trees and found Taki!!!  
  
"Tak-" Sora began… Tai put his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Shhh…" Tai whispered.  
  
Taki wasn't alone he was with a girl and they were kissing.  
  
  
End of Part 3  
  
Send comments to shortythebunny@yahoo.com  
http://animefiction.cjb.net  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

The Perfect Guy  
Part 4  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon simple as that you little *bleep*-ers.  
  
* Author's notes are in asterisks and I tend to swear a bit so read the no swearing version if you don't like it and don't complain! *  
  
"Is that the girl you saw yesterday?" Sora asked Tai.  
  
Sadly Tai shook his head. No that's someone new," Tai admitted.  
  
"Oh," Sora said, "Tai?"  
  
"Yeah?" Tai said.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't believe you at first. I just didn't want to believe it. He was so freaking nice and sweet and romantic and perfect," Sora admitted.  
  
"I guess he's not so damn perfect now, ne?" Tai said.  
  
"Yeah, it would have been nice," Sora said a bit too loud.  
  
"SORA!" Taki exclaimed.  
  
"Who the hell is Sora?" the girl beside Taki asked.  
  
"What now dumb ass?" Sora asked.  
  
"I can explain!" Taki exclaimed.  
  
"Really? I'd like to know all about it you ass hole!" the girl said.  
  
"Just hold on Leilan," Taki said.  
  
"Bye Taki," Sora said and slapped him across the face.  
  
"Ato!" Tai said and punched him in the stomach. Taki fell to the ground.  
  
"Taniko can you help me up?" Taki pleaded.  
  
"Who's Taniko?" Leilan asked him.  
  
"I mean Salia!"   
  
Leilan shook her head  
  
"Dilikai?"   
  
She shook her head again.  
  
"Walain?"   
  
She shook her head once again….  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sora are you okay?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yeah I'll be fine," Sora said.  
  
"I wish I could have really got my hands on him! Damn it what an ass hole! He makes me sick! I mean seriously what kind of guys uses girls like that!" Tai exclaimed nearly popping a vain.  
  
"Tai what's wrong?" Sora asked him.  
  
"I just don't like how he used you," Tai said.  
  
"No, it goes deeper than that," Sora said.  
  
"It's just that…" Tai began.  
  
"Yes?" Sora said.  
  
"It's just that guys like him are so perfect, every girl wants a guy like him. Who's romantic and good-looking and smart, I'm none of those things and let's see where I am, nowhere! If girls really want that in a guy then I won't be seeing some chicks for a long time," Tai explained.  
  
"Tai not every girl wants that, it's just what you think," Sora said.  
  
"Do you want that?" Tai asked her.  
  
"I'd be nice…" Sora said.  
  
Tai's head just shrunk down. "I see," Tai said.  
  
"But…I also want you," Sora said. Tai's head arose and he just looked at her, surprised. Sora moved over to Tai and kissed him passionately.  
  
The End!!!  
  
Wow that was eh..interesting!!!  



End file.
